True Pendragon
by guesswho14
Summary: This my own story...i didnt know what catogry to put it in  but pls read and review: its a novel that tests friendships and proves that you are better of being yourself no matter what your pasts tell you...
1. Prologue

The True Pendragon

_Prologue_

"Sire, the sword..."

"Excalibur is not lost," Arthur said, smiling down from his throne of blue gold-an elevated form of respect in Avalon.

"But the battle... I am certain..."

"I am sure you misunderstood Merlin, Excalibur is gone, yes, but it is not lost,"

Merlin frowned, his eyes narrowing, "I...I do not understand. Arthur, you could have been killed last night. It wasn't by chance that you were brought to Avalon. Your sword was taken from you. By your father's degree, that is a form of thievery, regardless of the fact that it was taken by the same person who presented you with it,"

Arthur sighed as he got up from his throne and slowly walked past Merlin, clearly ignoring his friend's panicked look and tone of urgency, stopping at a portrait of his father.

"You worry too much Merlin, if my sword was taken from me for a reason that I didn't know, do you really think I'd be standing here talking so calmly with you?"

Merlin's frown deepened "But Arthur..."

"Excalibur will return, Merlin, I know why my sword was taken from me, it will return, not in the near future, but it will-" He clenched his fist- "And when it does Mordred will be defeated,"

Merlin wasn't convinced; he walked up to Arthur, "What if it falls into the wrong hands? What will become of the world then?"

Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder, "It will not fall into the wrong hands Merlin, rest assured,"

Merlin shook his head, "Forgive me, but how can you be so sure? There is no such logic, no proof that Excalibur will _even_ return,"

Arthur sighed, and removed his hand from Merlin's shoulder. He had known Merlin ever since they were both young, yet he still wasn't used to Merlin being so hard to please, "Merlin, your entire career is based on prediction, surely you of all people would understand. Magic and logic have very little in common. Excalibur will only appear to one person. They, whoever they are, will have the power and the will to defeat Mordred once and for all,"

Merlin raised an eyebrow, "So the sword will just randomly appear to someone?"

Arthur laughed, "Really Merlin, you are much wiser than that, you really think that Excalibur will just pop up in front of a farmer? No, Excalibur will appear to the rightful heir. It will appear to the true Pendragon."


	2. Wand waving

_Chapter 1_

_Wand Waving_

"Alex? Alex...Oi! Alexandria!"

"Huh? What?" I said breaking out of whatever trance I was in,

Game dropped the hand he was waving in front of me. "Of in La La Land again?"

"No..." I replied vaugley becoming aware of the present again. It was lunch and the cafeteria was like an under eighteen's disco at full swing: Crowded, noisy and crowded.

Game raised his eyebrows, "No?" he repeated, " Then why didnt I get a reply to a question that I asked five times?"

"Sorry," I said giving him a sheepish grin.

Game shook his head as the bell rang for the end of lunch, "Honeslty girl, you've got to get your head out of the clouds!"

"I said I was sorry," I murmmured as I followed Game into religion.

Game's real name was Gorden, but he changed it in seventh grade when a few of the seniors decided that Gorden was too geeky a name and started stuffing his head down the toilet. He was the kind of guy who got the smoky black hair and the moss-green eyes. Pretty much what any girl would look for in a guy. Not that I was...you know, into him. His eyes just occured to me from time to time. I mean, I wouldn't tell him even if I was into him...not that I am.

"Okay...anyways, as I was saying, you know that field trip tomorrow?" I nodded, " Are you really planning on going?"

"Why not?" I asked puzzled, " It's a day off school,"

Game winced, "Yeah but you still have to listen to some know-it-all prattle on about Christianity during the Knights of the Round Table,"

I laughed quietly, to Game everything was black and white, he stubbornly refused to see the shades of grey, "Well, it's better than having to go through Mr Walts math lessons," I said, " besides, you've paid havn't you?"

We walked into our classroom, a mini warzone of paper planes, flying stationary, pompoms and basketballs, and took our seats.

"Yeah I've paid, but only so my mum would think I'm that I'm finally taking an initiative towards being enthusiastic in my education."

My reply was nothing more than shrug. I knew that Game would turn up whether he wanted to or not, now that his mum knew about it.

There was a jingle of bells as my teacher, Ms Castle, walked in. She was a tall slender lady, with hazel eyes and a weird fashion sense of outrageous colours, frills and bows. Today she wore a white blouse with frills running down the middle, a black skirt with bells lined in rows that jingled when she walked and she had a ebony-black hair pulled back with a headband.

"Good morning class," She chirped in her usual singsong voice. Next to me, I felt Game flinch.

The class uttered an almost silent good morning in reply.

Ms Castle frowned at her classes lack of enthusiasm, but she went on, earning a groan from her class when she said, "I hope none of you have forgotten about our excursion to King Arthur's Chruch tomorrow, we are all going there to learn more about religion during the time of the Pendragons, but I'm sure, we'll learn a thing or two about King Arthur himself. Oh! And I do expect a paper on what you learn-"She put up two fingers and wiggled them-"Two pages."

With that she turned and started writing notes on the board.

"Man I can't stand that woman!" Game exclaimed, leading on someone's locker," I mean, who does she think she is?"

"I dunno...she doesn't seem that bad," I said, stuffing my religion books to the back of my locker before closing it.

"Serious? Honestly, sometimes I think she walked out of a history text book,"

"Maybe she did,"I clicked my tongue and started walking down the hallway.

Game shot me the look. "Not funny, she's like a huge know-it-all on Pendragons and Knights and what not,"

"Well, she is a history/religion teacher for a reason Game, and you're not going to change your mind about her, so I'm jsut..." I said waving my hand around, searching for the right word,"Improvising?"

Game rasied an eyebrow, "Improvising...definitley not the right word,"

I shrugged, "Well you know what I mean...Besides, she looks really familiar,"

Game rolled his eyes, " Maybe nuthead, because you're in her religion class five times a fortnight?"

It was my turn to roll my eyes, "No, I mean like before I actually met her...you know like Deja Vu or something,"

Game's eyes widened so much, I thought they'd pop out of his skull, before he doubled over:laughing so loud people stopped and stared. Oops. I forgot. Game isn't the superstitious type.

"Game!" I hissed bending down, "Stop it! People are going to think your mad!"

Game covered his mouth with his hand to stifle his laughter. "Sorry..."he said between giggles, "I couldnt help it...Deja Vu? Like your past life Deja Vu?"

I winced, that was exactly what I meant. But I knew Game wouldn't buy it. He didn't believe in all that 'wanding waving' and 'black cat stuff' as he'd call it.

"Would you stop laughing if I said no?" I asked.

Game nodded, he wasnt in the state of speaking,

I raised my eyebrows, "Game?"

Game bit his cheeks and put his hand up, as if to say 'give me a minute' although I could tell it was going to take him a bit longer than a minute to compose himself.

"Are you ready to go home?" I asked folding my arms, "Or do you want to laugh at me a bit more?"

"Alex," Game said ignoring my question, "You know I don't believe in that crap! I mean seriously, Deja Vu?"

"Hey! It's not my fault," I said frowning,

"Game shook his head in amusement, " Alex, those things don't exist. There is no such thing as Deja Vu or magic,"

"Maybe," I said, playing with the strap o fmy backpack, " But how do you know fore sure?"

Game shrugged, the shadow of his laughing fit still etched on his face, "There's just no logic, I mean just because J.K Rowling came up with Harry Potter..."

"Hey people believed in magic way before J.K Rowling's time, so don't you dare blame Harry Potter, besides...logic? You don't do logic,"

Game looked down at me-he had always been annoyingly taller- "True, but...let's just say I'm one of the sane people on this planet,"

My response was nothing more than a huff which caused a strand of my hair that was lying on my face to fly, only to land on the exact same spot immediatly after. We continued walking down the hallway in silence. We were half way home when Game stepped into my path,

"Hey, I was serious about Ms Castle though, don't you reckon she's a bit, you know...messed up?"

I pursed my lips, in genuine thought, "To be honest I never really noticed her, I mean I knew her and all, but she was just one of those teachers that you don't talk to unless you had to,"

"Really? I always thought she paid alot of attention to you,"

"What? No...Really?"

Game laughed, nodding, "Yeah, at first I thought you were sulking up to her, but when you started to brush her off everytime she came near you...I wasnt so sure,"

I looked up at Game, ignoring the sun that was piercing my eyes, " You know, I never thought of it that way,"

Game rolled his eyes playfully, then ruffled my hair, "Course not, your little miss whatever,"

We'd reached the fork that seperated my street from his. I gave a gentle shove with my shoulder, "Okay. One? I care about alot of stuff, and two? I am not little!"

Game held his hand, palm down on the tip of my head, and then slowly brought his hand back to his body, moving it in a straight line. His hand hit his chin. Game's green eyes lit up with oh-so-sweet triumph and a smile slowlu crept up his lips.

My brain was racing at one hundred miles an hour in search for a witty comback. I opened my mouth hoping that it would come out, but all that came out was-

"Um...I'll think of a comeback for that overnight," I turned into my street,

Game threw back to his head and laughed, turning into his own street. "You're such an easy target,"

"See ya Game!" I yelled smiling,

"See ya!"

I had only walked about three meters before I heard Game call out to me again.

"Hey Alex!"

"Yeah?" I called, turning around to face him,

"Can I ask you something?"

"It better be important!"

Game smiled, "Not really, but I'll ask anyway!"

"Whatever!"

"You know this King Arthur dude..."

"What bout him!"

"Do you reckon he was actually real!"

"I dunno! Its funny believing though, why!"

"Just wondering!" Game yelled back

"Kay...See you tomorrow then?"

Game flinched, "Do I have a choice?"

I laughed and Game laughed with me when I said, "What happened to free will?"

"Later Alex!" Game turned and started walking down his street,

"Later!"


End file.
